The Count of Monte Cristo Part Three
by Padfoot1
Summary: The next chapter in the series. If you haven't read the prevoius ones, click my name.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Count Of Monte Cristo Part IV  
  
REALIZATION  
  
a/n sorry it took so long. here it is, the final chapter. read parts one thru three fisrt though.  
  
  
Harry woke up with a headache. He didn't get much sleep last night. he couldn't stop thinking of what he was going to do. 'Sure Ron betrayed me, is killing Hermione and his son woth it?' He thought as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
While he was in the shower he heard a pounding on his door. Harry wrapped a towel around himself and answered the door. Outside stood a woman who looked very distressed. It was Hermione.   
  
"Please excuse the towel. I just got out of the shower, how may I help you?" Harry said very quickly and looked at the floor to hide his crimson face. "Harry, oh Harry Potter. It really is you." "I'm sorry madam I believe you are mistaken." Said Harry regaining his composture.   
  
"Harry I know its you don't pretend. Please I beg you listen to me. Don't go through with it." Hermione said  
  
"You are mistaken my dear, I am the Count of Monte Cristo." said not looking Hermione in the eye.   
  
"I know it's you Harry from the moment my son told me I knew it was you all along. Please don't do this." Hermione begged.  
  
"Ron did this to himself." Harry said confirming Hermione's belief. Hermione broke downin tears. "sss.. So you would kill the one thing that is important in my life?"  
  
"If that is what it comes down to..." Harry started. "Do think I wished for this?" Hermione said raising her voice. "This is not the life I dreamed of either, Harry." Hermione said calming down. "Please don't do it Harry, I beg you." Hermione finally said, looking up at him.   
  
"Oh all right, you talked me out of it. But you will still see me right?" Harry said  
  
"Harry, it's too late for us." Hermione said hanging her head. "We were so young and naive." Hermione finally stated."   
  
"I know that." said Harry "but I still want to see you again. And I just can't up and forgive Ron." He said. Suddenly an idea came to his head.  
  
"Say Hermione would you like to stay with me tonight. We could have dinner anyplace you want." Harry said with a puppy dog face on.   
  
"Oh all right Mr. Potter. I'll stay. but i would rather eat at home. We have a lot of catching up to do, if you know what i mean." Hermione said her eyes flashing with a sparkle she hadn't had in years.  
  
"Lets go then." Harry said closing the door behind them.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n sorry it took so long. I might make an epilouge. tell me in your review. lets do the math so you guys wont critisize me. Let's see they were 19 when Harry was taken away. so that means they were 30 when this took place. got it?  
  
Padfoot  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
The Count Of Monte Cristo: Part V  
  
I am sorry I just left you guys hanging. Here is the next part The song is Jealousy by the Gin Blossoms. This is Hermione's thoughts after she found Harry.  
  
lyrics in **   
  
  
  
*tell me do you think it'd be alright  
if i could just crash here tonight  
you can see i'm i no shape for driving  
and anyway i've got no place to go*  
  
  
Harry closed the door of his apartment. Hermione looked around. It wasn't that bad for someone who just got out of prison. She had a ton of things on her mind. And on top of that she still loved Harry. Hermione had no idea what Ron did to him.  
  
  
*and you know it might not be that bad  
you were the best i ever had  
if i hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
i might not be alone*  
  
  
"So, long time no see eh Hermione?" said Harry. Hermione stared at him. "You're the one that left me!!" screamed Hermione. Harry backed away. "Whoa settle down Herm." calling her by his nickname for her. "Harry, I've changed, and so has my life. You left me so long ago, who knows where you were or who you were with." Harry then looked at her with suprisingly calm eyes. One would expect that he would get mad, but instead he answered. "Stay awile Herm and I will explain. But you must promise to not walk out on me.   
  
  
*tomorrow we can drive around this town  
and let the cops chase us around  
the past is gone but something might be found  
to take its place...hey jealousy*  
  
"Ron really did that to you!?! Hermione exclaimed after Harry had just finished talking. It just felt goo to him just sitting there with her. Harry remeberd his feeling of being alive whever he was around her. Hermione was one of the only people that truely cared for him. He never wanted to let her go again.  
  
He was still in love with her.   
  
TO Be CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
a/n I decided to make the series into more parts. If you review enough I just might post the next part tomorrow. Hey jealousy belongs to the Gin Blossoms  
  
till next time,  
Padfoot  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
